minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Domitron3/My MCSM tale for Darthwikia25's contest!
This is for Darth's MCSM story contest! Characters: Jesse Petra Lukas Ivor Axel Olivia Emily Jesse: "Oh, man! That world was awesome!" Axel: "Yeah, with fire, lava, etc." Petra: "Man, I love our adventures." Lukas: "Me too." Ivor: "Adventuring is awesome." Olivia: "Can we go back to town?" Emily: "I'd love to." Jesse: "OK." Lukas: "Yes!" *Jesse's gang go through the Overworld Portal.* Lukas: "I'm happy to be back." Axel: "You said it." Emily: "I'm gonna check around town." Jesse: "OK." Lukas: "Uh, Jesse?" Jesse: "Yeah?" Lukas: "The sky is turning dark." Petra: "That cannot be good." Ivor: "I think we should leave." Petra: "But, what about Em?" and find Em or to find a hiding spot of out the storm? Jesse: "I'll go get Em!" Lukas go too-- Whoa!" Lukas was then getting sucked up by the storm. Petra: "No!" Jesse: "Petra - Ivor, we need to ge outta here! I'll go find Em. You both stay at the Treasure Room!" Both: "OK!" Jesse was running into town and found Em hiding behind a building. Jesse: "You're alive!" Emliy: "Let's get out of here!" Jesse: "Agreed." Emily: "Jesse, look out!" Jesse was then getting sucked up into the storm. Luckily, Em grabbed Jesse and saved him. Jesse: "Thank you!" Emily: "Don't mention it." Jesse: "The rest of the gang are back at the Treasure Room." Jesse and Em hurried to the Treasure Room. Ivor: "Jesse and Em - you're both OK!" Jesse: "Yeah, but we need a plan." Petra: "We got Lukas." Jesse: "Great!" Petra: "If it's dark, can't we use something bright to destroy the darks clouds?" Jesse: "The sun!" Ivor: "Yes!" Jesse: "But how are we gonna get the sun?" Ivor: "Lava is bright." Axel: "Yes!" Lukas: "Wanna come wiht me to get the lava?" Axel: "What about me, Jesse?" with Axel or with Lukas? Jesse: "I'll go with Axel." All: "OK." Axel: "The Nether is cool." Jesse: "And deadly." Lukas comes through the Nether Portal. Jesse: "What're you doing here?" Lukas: "Helping." Axel: "OK." Lukas: "Ghasts!" Jesse: "Look out!" Lukas: "Help!" Axel: "Help me!" Axel or Lukas? Jesse then saves Lukas. Lukas: "Axel!" Axel then falls in lava. Jesse: "We gotta get outta here." Jesse and Lukas return to Treasure Room. All: "You're all OK." Petra: "Where's Axel??" Jesse: "He fell in lava." All: "Oh.." Jesse: "But we can honor him by defeating those dark clouds." Jesse and the gang fill lava with canons. on to the last bucket of lava or it in the canon? Jesse filled the bucket with lava. Emily: "Fire!" The canons shot the lava and destroyed the dark clouds. Jesse: "We did it!" The towns people: "Thank you for saving us!" Jesse: "We're just the Order of the Stone." them Axel died or not? Jesse: "Axel lost his life today to save us all. For Axel!" The towns people then cheered. Narrator: "There it was - another chaptor of the Order's adventure done... But this isn't the last time we see of the Order of the Stone..." The End. Category:Blog posts